Conventional lamination processes are adequate for laminating a substantially flat/planar material to a substantially flat/planar substrate. For example, in the field of electronic devices, many conventional methods exist to laminate a planar printed circuit board to a planar substrate, such as another planar printed circuit board, to form a single, laminated circuit board. However, conventional techniques may not work when the substrate is substantially curved.